


The Sixth Kingdom

by Oranges3343



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges3343/pseuds/Oranges3343
Summary: Howdy, thank you for making it this far. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please excuse grammatical errors and bad transitions.





	The Sixth Kingdom

**•••••••••••••Atlas POV••••••••••••••••**

"Good Morning, Atlas." My father said as I walked into the dining room to eat breakfast with him and my sister. Usually, we eat separately, but he had some important news for us. We got out of bed earlier, so he could tell us what's up. He starts with "As you know, this year's Kings Summit is coming up and I can only bring one of you, so who wants to come?" I immediately stand up and say "Me!" of course Anisa would do the same thing. We're twins, we both have long grayish-white hair from our father and light sea-green eyes from our mother, we also have distinct birthmarks; mine is on my stomach, it's a crescent moon with a star in the middle of it, Alina's, on the other hand, is on her back and is the Sun. I'm pretty sure that's how we were named; Alina for the sun, and Atlas for the moon.

  
We are the Crown Prince and Princess of the Mountain Kingdom, there are five more kingdoms in this land, they are all run by our aunt and uncles. Long ago, our grandfather Jonathan Lazerbath the second had five children. He didn't want his children, to fight each other for the crown like he had with his own siblings.  
  
There are six separate kingdoms five out of six are ruled by family members, which are in the ocean, the plains, the forest, and the tundra. Together they form the High Kingdom.  
  
These were specifically chosen for the type of magic and who they were, especially the fire kingdom, where the land was sand but is now Glass. It was too hot for any of the children so grandpa gave it to a close friend who was the leader of The Canicule people. They are a peaceful race. The people in their towns are male which is very strange.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Alina says loudly  
  
"Who is hosting it this year?" This is where my father quirks a smirk and replies, "It's in the Glasslands my Sun." She speaks robotically "Nevermind I'll pass on that, thanks for asking, Atlas can go." my father and I laughed, she just sits down and starts to eat.  
  
After I finished eating and was dismissed from the table, I went to take a shower. I started to think about the last time I was in the Glasslands, which was four years ago, and was where I fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, thank you for making it this far. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please excuse grammatical errors and bad transitions.


End file.
